


Recovery

by JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post Vol.7 ch.12, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: Qrow will lay his ear on Clover’s chest sometimes, just to hear his heartbeat.Or a.k.a Qrow and Clover are broken but not beyond repair.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/gifts).



> Okay, I’ve fallen in love with Robiness ‘Slow Sunrise’ series. It’s such a lovely take on if Clover survived the hit and all the feelings of guilt and PTSD that comes with it. Guys, read it if you haven’t already, I highly recommend it.

Qrow will lay his ear on Clover’s chest sometimes, just to hear his heartbeat.

To count the rhythms, the beats as he presses his palm to the sounds like he can capture them. Can feel the metal through his shirt and on his cheek, too cold and too hard, making his throat tight. 

(He wonders what it looks like under there, if the scars are as ugly and as deep as the ones inside. He remembers how James had looked, how the area where skin met steel was twisted like a fight, like a war.

Skin and muscle trying to grow over something that could never comeback.)

And Clover will indulge him every time, always with that easy smile on his face as he opens his arms, wrapping Qrow in his warmth.

(But it’s not all heat, is it? 

There’s a permanent coldness wrapped around Clover’s front and back, a constant reminder of Qrow’s mistake.)

Qrow knows it’s hard for Clover too. Clover will wear his usual sleeveless shirts but he’ll always buy them opaque, a size too big. Never anything close to his chest.

He’ll tuck them into his shorts or pants, only leave them to hang if they go past his hips. If he’s reaching for something or bending down, he’ll have one hand tugging down his shirt, grip tight to keep it from shifting. Makes sure to not show his skin.

Qrow wishes that he had the strength to tell Clover it’s alright, that he shouldn’t hide like that. Wishes he could lift that shirt up, press kisses to the scars underneath.

(But he goes pale at the thought of asking to see Clover’s chest, guilt pressing so heavily against his throat that he feels nauseous with it. 

Feels sick when he thinks of Clover’s reaction, what face he’ll make if Qrow does ask.)

So for now, Qrow will lay his head against Clover’s chest, press his fingertips into the conflict beneath. Keeps his hand there when Clover tenses, touch sure and absolute, until Clover slowly unwinds like a ball of yarn, breathes again. Until he lays his hand over Qrow’s, pushes his palm further against his shirt, so that the warmth bleeds into the cold.

They’re not whole again, full of jagged and broken pieces, some so shattered that they’ll never be able to fit again. But.... but they’re getting there. Slow but surely. One day they’ll get close to it, with time. 

All they can do is work at it, fingers intertwined as they hold themselves together.

(The path to recovery is a hard one.)


End file.
